The Day Hogwarts was turned Upside down
by tortugas
Summary: Hermione's very interesting adventure through the minds, bodies, and souls of her peers at Hogwarts. Warning: lots of...everything AU


The Day Hogwarts was Turned Upside Down

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter or anything else to do with it. I do however own this outrageous story line.

Summary: Hermione goes on a very interesting adventure with many people throughout her Hogwarts years. Slightly AU pre-book 5/6

Hermione's POV

I was 15 when I started dating Ron. It was the most magical thing ever. His smooth red hair was so enticing. I loved to run my hands through his hair when we kissed. However, what seems so great, isn't always that fantastic. That's when I ditched the bookworm persona, on the outside anyway. Ginny had introduced me to a new way of thinking…why stick with just one person when there's a world out there to meet and greet. Or at least, an entire school full of thriving bodies and minds. The first time I cheated on Ron, I don't think I will ever tell anyone about. Because it was with his brother's fiancé. Fleur Delacour. You heard me. It didn't really mean anything. We both knew the Weasley temper well enough to let them cool off and find something else to do. So we did each other. Heh, I guess I know what you're thinking, 'Sweet perfect Hermione is a complete and total lesbian whore.' Well, your wrong. I'm not sweet and perfect. Haha, just kidding I'm not a lesbian nor a whore. See, I fall in love with the person, not the gender. So I guess, when I discovered this new world of loving people in a way where I wasn't worried about my heart breaking, was what started my promiscuous ventures through the people who lived at Hogwarts.

I'll start at the beginning when Ginny first told me about her dating Draco Malfoy. You should have seen how red her face was when she finally admitted it. Thought I thought it was impossible, her face was actually redder than her hair. I remember it like yesterday. I was sitting on my bed, reading Hogwarts: A History for a bit of fun and I heard a light knock on my door. "Come in" I said, "Oh hey Ginny what's up?"  
"Hermione, you would be my best friend no matter what right?"  
"What did you do…"  
"Draco Malfoy." I couldn't believe the balls she had to say that. Well, not those kind of balls, the bravery type. I guess it runs in all Gryffindors. But her stone face told me, she wasn't kidding. "Ginny…I-I…wow."  
"Hermione, I know I shouldn't have but he's just so…so damn hott!"  
"Well, yea, but… What about Harry. You two have been getting along great!"  
"Hermione please! He's so caught up in Ron I don't know what to do with him. I know he doesn't like me. Harry is a complete flamer." I almost choked on my own spit what she said that . "WHAT!"  
"Hermione, it's so bloody obvious. Do me a favor, at dinner I will flirt with him like crazy for two reasons. One, so you can see who he looks at the entire dinner, and to make a certain Malfoy a bit jealous. Gotta rope him in somehow, he's too good to give up."  
"What do you mean give up?"  
"Give up, leave him, dump him, find someone new."  
"How do you do that?" I inquired  
"Do what?" Ginny asked, seemingly confused.  
"Dump guys and just find a new person to shag practically every night. Don't you ever fall in love and want to stay with one person."  
"Bloody hell no. I like variety. I cannot stand being with one person at a time or I will go bloody insane. Girl, boy, old, young, no difference to me. As long as they can love one night, then I'm good."  
"Girl?" I asked, incredibly shocked. How had I not known this about my best friend who I thought told me everything.  
"Hermione, do you ever listen to me? I went out with Luna and Cho for a week. Not to mention Fleur. Every female at this school is gay-until-gradution. It's the only way some of them will get any. I told you all of this, are you _that _close minded?"  
"No I just.. Fleur? I thought she was into Bill."  
"She is, and Bill's into her.in more than one way. But she's … well… Fleur. It was just a fling. Don't worry 'Mione I won't fall for you. I'm pretty much straight."  
"Pretty much?"  
"Yes.. Pretty much. And I would appreciate if you spread your wings a little. Ditch Ron and go out with someone. Owl Fleur, she always had a thing for bookworms."  
"Excuse me? I will do no such thing!"  
"Sure you will. Once Ron sees that you are with other people, he will come crawling back to you, begging to be your one and only."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Not to mention, there are a lot of people in this school who know how to love. Take my advice."  
"Why did I befriend you?"  
"Because you think I'm a sexy beast." Ginny replied with a smirk.  
"No… just a beast." I said back, grinning widely.

And that… is how it started. My quirky adventures up and down the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was also the beginning of an opening to the true gossip world of these halls. I had no idea so many people were sleeping with so many other people. If Ginny had dated so many people, who else had dated those people? It was a mystery I was soon to unravel.

(a/n) Well.. There is chapter one. Hope you like. This story is being done by a team of people so if the styles of writing change from chapter to chapter, that's why. The next chapter will be up hopefully soon! Thanks for reading review please!


End file.
